Stars and Presents
by Conundrumz
Summary: Fai gets Kurogane to help him decorate a christmas tree. kurofai sxs too if you squint


Emirii: Yay! my first fanfic 8D

Kurogane: ….It's about Christmas. In May.

Emirii: …..yes… .

The snow had fallen soft and white and covered the town in a blanket of ice that chilled the air and froze the lake. It dusted the trees with pale frosting and mixed with the roads that wound through the buildings, creating muddy-brown sludge on either side. Then, too, it had drifted down past the lined houses roofs and finally settled in icicles on a foggy window that a jade-eyed young woman now peered out off.

Sakura wiped away the clouded part of the window her breath had made and blinked at the peaceful, white world outside. She had been surprised when the first gentle and freezing flakes had melted against her skin, but now, inside in the warm house she felt as though she'd never seen such beautiful scenery before.

This is probably my first time seeing snow before, she mused cheerfully, since Clow Country is a desert. She smiled and pressed her cheek into her crossed arms on the window ledge, satisfied with watching the snowfall.

"Princess…?" A soft voice called beside her, and she glanced up, finding Syaoran at her side clutching a large blanket.

"It's cold,' he offered the blanket with warm concern in his amber eyes. 'You could get sick."

"Ah," A glowing smile blossomed on Sakura's face as she accepted the blanket; wrapping it around her shoulders. 'Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran's smile was gentle as he sat down beside her on the window sill, and for a while they were silent in mutual contentment; both gazing out into the evening streets.

It was Sakura who broke the spell, shifting round to look at Syaoran.

"The world is so pretty here,' she said happily "Every thing looks so pure and soft".

"Your right,' Syaoran smiled "And the people are also very kind."

Sakura nodded cheerfully in agreement.

"We should be able to look for you feather tomorrow, Princess" Syaoran said suddenly, and Sakura saw his gaze had taken on a gleam of determination.

"Please don't push yourself,' Sakura said, looking worriedly into Syaoran's eyes, "It's easy to get sick in such cold weather."

Syaoran's expression softened and a warm, happiness filled his chest as he saw his princess's concern. Sakura was such a kind and loving person, he thought. Though they were traveling to collect her own lost memories, she seemed to care little about them compared to the health and being of her companions.

"Don't worry' he told her gently, "Fai-san and Kurogane-San said they would find us some warm clothes for us to search tomorrow."

However Sakura's face become more troubled when he mentioned the groups older pair. "They've been gone a rather long time, now' she said anxiously "Do you think they're alright?"

Before Syaoran could reassure her, a large white creature appeared from one of the other rooms of the house and leaped into Sakura's arms.

"Fai-mommy will be fine with Kuro-daddy there to protect him' Mokona Modoki chirped happily from Sakura's grasp. "And Fai say's he comes from a very cold world, just like this one!"

Sakura smiled warmly and lifted Mokona up to nuzzle her cheek. "Yeah" she said feeling better. "You're right."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Princess" Syaoran told her.

An hour later, however, neither Fai nor Kurogane had returned, and now even Syaoran was worried, though he showed nothing but a reassuring attitude to Sakura.

The princess herself had tried to stay awake and wait for their arrival, her eye's anxious, but had fallen into an uneasy doze on the house's sofa, a sleeping Mokona rising up and down on her stomach as she breathed.

Syaoran had disappeared into the kitchen, trying his best to make some warm drinking chocolate for his Princess, hoping to cheer her up some. Now as he stirred the cup, he decided that if Fai and Kurogane did not return soon he would go out and look for them.

Then, suddenly, a flurry of loud bangs were emitted from the door, shaking its whole frame. Sakura leaped sleepily to her feet, Mokona bouncing onto the carpet as she rushed to answer the door.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san---?!" Sakura began worriedly as she hurriedly drew it open. She was met, however, with neither of the men, but instead, a large and spiky tree that was being forcefully pushed against the entrance.

Tripping back in surprise, Sakura and the ground in front of the door were showered with strong smelling leaves like needles as the tree continued to be flung against the house.

"Princess?!" Syaoran appeared hurriedly from the kitchen doorway, and then froze in shock as he noticed the tree.

"What--?" He began, but was cut short has the tree finally broke free of the doorway and fell with a large thump in front of their feet. Behind it, a much flustered and angry looking Kurogane stormed in, giving the all ready battered tree a sharp kick to clear it out of his way.

He was dressed warmly, Syaoran noticed, but his face was flushed with either cold or fury, or maybe both, and he stomped into the room before turning and yelling.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD' he roared angrily at the door way. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!? DO YOU _SEE_ THE MESS THIS HAS MADE!?"

He broke off, breathing heavily as a tall and lanky man, clambered in the doorway after him, gracefully sidestepping the tree and its needles and grinning.

"Hyuuuu, Kuro-sama,' Fai clapped his hands, his pale angelic face, too, flushed with cold and his blonde hair tousled. "You're so strong!"

"_ARE YOU EVEN __**LISTENING**__ TO ME_!?" The other man bellowed his hands twitching furiously in front of him, as though he wanted to grab the magician and shake him. "_**What have you got to say**_!?"

"F-Fai-san….Kurogane-san….?' Sakura began hesitantly, looking nervously between them.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Fai spun around to face her cheerfully, "Kuro-myuu and I brought home a surprise for you and Syaoran-kun!" He bent down, still grinning, and wrapped his arms around the tree, lifting it off the ground and onto its cut-off trunk.

"Its…a tree?" Syaoran's expression was still shocked, and he hovered around Sakura as though the tree might turn out to be vicious.

"It's a Christmas tree!' A high voice suddenly piped, and Mokona flew out of nowhere on onto Fai's shoulder, 'It's a Christmas tree, a Christmas tree!" It sang happily.

"That's right, Mokona!" Fai said enthusiastically, patting the tree. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he bent down to Sakura's height. "People here celebrate the cold season by bringing these special trees into their homes!"

Sakura peered at it, interested. "Why?' she asked curiously "Is it a tradition?"

"Yup!' announced Fai cheerfully, dragging the tree further into the room and spreading even more green needles, 'And that's not even the best part!" He straightened, balancing it against the fair corner of the room, and dusting his palms against each other as though he had preformed an exhausting task. "They decorate it as well! With lights and shiny tinsel!" Fai's face was radiant and he swung Mokona around in the air, the still singing creature perched on his palms. "And on the day they call Christmas, they leave presents under the tree for everyone!"

"Wow!" Sakura breathed, exited. She went up and gently touched what was left of the trees leaves with delicacy, "It has such as strong smell!"

"But Fai-san', Syaoran frowned, "How did you manage to cut it down?"

"Oh, we didn't,' Fai said cheerfully flapping his hands, "Kuro-tan and I had to sneak it away!"

"You stole it?" Sakura looked worried, "Won't we get into trouble?"

"_Exactly_', Snarled Kurogane, who was now standing opposite them and clutching his fists, 'Forcing me to steal a stupid tree and then carry the thing all the way back here _myself_!" He pointed murderously at Fai. "_From now on leave me __**out**__ of your __**stupid**__ plans_!"

"Aww, but Kuro-rin' Fai laughed "It'll be fun!"

Still breathing heavily, the look that Kurogane gave Fai told him that he found the mage, fully and utterly insane.

"Help us decorate it, Kuro-rin!" Mokona chirped from on top of Fai's head, "Help us, help us!"

"_NO FRIGGIN WAY!_" Kurogane roared.

Fai stepped back from the glowing tree and admired his work. The pine was now covered in flashing and gleaming tinsel (stolen), and a bright selection of lights (also stolen). Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and Fai had been busily dressing it for the past hour, but the late time had caused Sakura to fall asleep under the branches. Now her head rested against Syaoran's chest, her ever watchful protector also fast asleep with his back to the couch; Mokona dreaming in Sakura's arms.

Fai smiled gently as he watched them, glad that they could manage to at least have a few fun times in all the hardship the two had endured.

But the tree wasn't quite done. Fai had yet to place the last ornament on; a shinning, silver and golden star in the traditional perch of a crown. Standing on the edge of his toes and stretching, Fai tried clumsily to attach the star to the tree's top; however it remained just out of his reach.

Rocking back on his heels, Fai glanced around for a chair to stand on, but instead his eyes fell on the reading Kurogane.

The ninja had refused, despite Fai's and Mokona's encouragement, to join in dressing the tree, and had instead retreated into a chair to enjoy a magazine he had brought on their earlier excursion.

A wicked smile lit upon Fai's lips and he danced over to where Kurogane was sitting.

"Kuro-pon', Fai whispered, not to wake the sleeping children, and prodded him on the head "Kurroooo-pooooonnnn."

Kurogane seemed to be deliberately ignoring him, his head sinking deeper into his shoulders and behind the book.

"_Kuro-sama_" Fai sang softly, and then louder as he was continually ignored "KURO-SAMAAAAAA!"

"SHUUUUUSH." The ninja snarled, twisting in his chair to glare at Fai, "Do you want to wake them!?"

"Help me, Kuro-rinnn!" Fai whined, stretching out his hands to present Kurogane with the star. "I can't reach the top of the tree!"

"That's got nothin' to do with me!" snapped Kurogane, readying to hide behind his magazine again. "I told you to leave me out of this!"

"But Kuro-samaaaaa,' Fai cried "The tree won't be finished for Christmas!"

"Like I care!" Kurogane snarled, and then imploringly; "And keep your voice down!" He hissed.

Fai pouted and leaned in closer, his eyes shinning. "But Kuro-tan, Sakura will be a _so _disappointed if we don't have a proper tree! Kuro-daddy is supposed to take _care_ of his children!" Fai pointed out sadly.

Kurogane had been twitching all through Fai's complaints and now, furious with the annoying mage, he snatched the star out of Fai's hands and jolted out of his chair. "_FINE_" He hissed venomously, 'Just **shut-up**!"

Fai beamed and danced over to the tree, Kurogane following, muttering darkly under his breath.

"I just gotta put this thing on the top of the tree?" He asked Fai grumpily.

"Yup!" Fai sang, leaning towards the tree in encouragement.

Itching with irritation, Kurogane all but tossed the star carelessly near the top of the tree and then turned to go back to his reading. "Happy?" He growled.

"Nuuu!' Fai was horrified, 'Kuro-myuu that's not the top of the tree!"

"_So what!?_" Kurogane snarled "DEAL WITH IT!"

"It has to be on _top_!" Fai whined, pointing pitifully upwards at the tree.

"DO IT YOURSELF!!"

"I can't reach, Kuro-tan!"

"**FINE**_**! FINE!" **_

Kurogane marched up to the tree and started shoving the star upwards; half hoping the thing would break.

"Kuro-sama you have to be gentle!' Fai cried and darted between Kurogane's arms to grab the star.

Kurogane froze, Fai stood in front of him, pressed into the tree and standing on his toes, reaching up between Kurogane's arms and holding the star and, at the same time, Kurogane's hands.

He was so close Kurogane could feel the warmth of his skin and hear the sound of his breathing, his own breath hot on the back of the blonde's neck. Fai too, seemed to sense something had changed and craned his neck around to peer back at him, then, seeing the ninja's flushed face his own broke into a devilish smile; his eyes glinting.

Drawing the star down from the tree Fai turned and faced Kurogane, still grinning. Being so close to the magicians face, the ninja hurriedly tried to step back, but found his large hands still grasped by Fai's pale, delicate ones.

"Kuro-sama' Fai's blue eyes shone with childish delight as he stared into Kurogane's crimson ones. 'I think I've thought of your present!"

Kurogane was frozen with disbelief as a beaming Fai, closed his eyes, leg go of Kurogane's hands and instead wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck.

Then Fai pressed his own soft lips against Kurogane's.

For a minute they stayed like that; Kurogane rooted to the spot and Fai still tangled around him, the mages warm body pressed into the ninja's chest, and the smell of pine needles enveloping them with the Christmas tree's soft glow. Then Kurogane's brain seemed to switch back on and he jumped back, cursing, and shoving the crazy man away.

"WHA- WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT!?!?!' Kurogane roared at Fai who leaped nimbly away and pirouette laughing across the room. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN **RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB**!!!" Vaulting over the couch Kurogane grabbed his sword and leaped after Fai.

It was not the bright light of the Christmas tree that woke the sleeping children and Mokona that night, but the crashing of Kurogane chasing a certain magician and the certain magician's delighted laughter.

Well I hope you enjoyed it, XD

Any good?


End file.
